


与月光

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [13]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 一个小段
Series: 银英短篇同人 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	与月光

菲列特利加甩掉横刀上的血迹，转刀半圈反手收入腰间刀鞘，锵的一声暴露了她的慌张。  
马逊解决掉最后一个杀手，回头看她。从前只听说这个女人能打，如今看来饶是他一个八尺大汉，被这样一把横刀近了身，也怕是很难全身而退。  
不过连日来的快马加鞭，又对付了几波敌袭，菲列特利加的体力终究还是有些不支，马逊眼疾手快地扶住了她，手触之处是一篇濡湿温热。菲列特利加冲他笑笑，指了指地上的尸体，马逊暂且放下心。  
月光浸漫整条官道，抬眼望去一时难以分辨去路和归途，只有一匹单骑踏尘烟而来。  
疲惫的两人皆是一怔，马逊把菲列特利加挡在了身后。  
直到看清马上的那个少年，菲列特利加终于经不住疲惫，晕了过去。  
再醒来的时候，尤里安坐旁边的床上写些什么，见她醒来，赶忙喊来众人。  
“我说她只是体力透支了，休息一下就好。”奥尔丹丝笑着端来药，喂她一口口喝下。  
菲列特利加想掀被子下床，被奥尔丹丝按住了。  
“尤里安沿官道去寻，只找到了你和马逊，其他人的消息你可知道？”卡介伦看了一眼尤里安写的东西，在某处指了一下，尤里安沉默两秒，抖开火折子点了纸条，重新开始写。  
“不知道。”菲列特利加发现自己的声音嘶哑干渴，奥尔丹丝赶忙又递上一碗水。  
“我只与马逊在路上遇到，以为我俩的身份走官道比较快，没想到他们竟然……”卡介伦示意她不必继续，立在墙角的横刀刀鞘上的刀痕和沁入木质的暗红说明了一切。  
  
林兹的手臂横着上一道长长的刀伤，先寇布咬开酒壶盖子，往他翻卷的皮肉上浇了上去，酒水裹着月光的碎片划过伤口。林兹咬紧了牙没吭声，倒是先寇布笑了：“还拿得动画笔吗？”  
林兹想要摆摆手表示没问题，还是被疼得嘶嘶抽气。先寇布想在自己身上寻一块布料给他包上，左看右看除了腰间那一块也没哪里算得上干净了。  
“兄弟，不嫌弃的话……”  
林兹看了一眼他，从被自己扔一边的包袱里抽出一块布料，一抖哗啦啦掉下几只画笔，先寇布帮着他包扎好伤口，又把他的笔捡起来，挑了两只塞胸口，其余都扔了。  
“救先生要紧。”林兹这么说。  
先寇布吹了半天口哨，跑远的马终于甩着头回来了。两人跨上自己的马，先寇布把陌刀别在鞍后，拍拍马首贴近马耳朵，轻声讲了两句，马通人性，立即仰头长嘶，扬蹄奔去。  
  
他俩闯入亚典波罗的战阵的时候，陌刀厚重的刀身击碎黑衣人的腰椎，将人拦腰切断，硬生生破开一条血路。先寇布一把拉住亚典波罗的衣领，扔到了自己身后，亚典波罗重重趴倒在马背上，差点一口酸水吐了出来。  
此刻他也顾不得不舒服，紧紧抱住马背，任先寇布策马狂奔。  
“你的弓呢？”  
“早断了！”亚典波罗差点咬了舌头，眼看身后的追兵要赶上，从领口捏了一只镖反手甩了出去，尖啸声划破月华，正中对方额头。  
时值春分，路边野花肆意，亚典波罗竟然想着今年的新茶该到了采摘的时候了，他那个挑剔的学长很快就能喝到了。  
  
先寇布架着亚典波罗踹开卡介伦的小院门的时候，尤里安正要去森林里送信，看见他们闯进来先是一惊，再是大喜，喊了卡介伦出来接人，便急匆匆牵了马出去了。  
  
菲列特利加刚刚换好了衣服，吹灭屋里的蜡烛。修理过的横刀躺在月辉里，被她毫不犹豫捞出系于腰后。出门几人打了个照面，眼神交汇间点头，便无须更多言语。  
菲列特利加从卡介伦手里接过缰绳，刚跨上马背，先寇布从自己马背上解下一个完整的酒壶递了过去：“先带给他，回来让他记得请我们更好的。”  
菲列特利加接过酒壶系好，同马逊于月色里再沿官道先往京城而去。  
——END——  



End file.
